Chelsea Blochlinger
Chelsea Blochlinger History Chelsea Blochlinger grew up in the Utopian paradise of Missisooga, located 28,000 miles from the tiny town of Oakville, ON. Ever since she was a child, Chelpyrus knew she was going to be a film editor. It began at the age of 2, when she found her mothers collection of Sixto Rodriguez stock film, and hand spliced it into a feature length film called Searching for Sugarman. The film was unfortunately never published, likely due to the fact that it was created by a toddler. Critics who have obtained original copies of the film have described it as "Wonderful" and "An electrifying ride of thrills and chills, a masterpiece of Brechtian cinema". Roger Ebert in particular stated that the film was "certain to keep you entertained during Bob Rice's engaging lectures." The film was later plagiarized but no one watched the new version anyway. Despite her setbacks, Chelslifertheskydragon pressed on into a multitude of interests. These range from her training from Sigmund Freud to her time working as a professional Trampoline sort-of coach. But in 2014, Chelzezzle made a triumphant return to editing with her film Visual Portrait. Today her career continues, as she assists world renowned director and sound designer Nathan Black with complex tasks such as "Transcoding footage", "Opening Avid" and "Getting Pizza. In 2017, Chelizard sent Nathan a snapchat about someone flaking on her after she got all dressed up and prettyfied. She accidentally spelt the word "nice" as "mice", an unintended irony which related to the Micky Mouse shirt she was wearing. Nathan exclaimed "By god this is genius!" and was basically required to develop a wikia about her and this incident. She also totes won a car on her roll up the rim but didn't wanna brag bout it. 2018 In July of 2018, Chelsea re-discovered this wikia. Shocked, confused, and more than a little overjoyed, she raced to her keyboard to alert Nathan. Nathan, equally astounded at his own ineptitude, realized he hadn't deleted the page. In response to the discovery, Nathan began editing the page again. His first change was to include more Catyo images. His next change was to tell Chelsea to be available for when he suggested to Nick and Taylor that they all chill Sunday. She was indeed available to chill. Personality A complicated person, The Artist Formerly Known as Chelsea enjoys Disney movies and Johnny Depp/ Jared Letos buddy-cop movie. Comic-Chels is an Introverted-Extrovert. She is always the first one to engage in conversation but also suffers from social anxiety. She a trooper tho, working her way into one of the most social industries in the world. Mike-WaCHELski isn't much of a drinker, primarily because her allergy to alcohol causes her to turn into a living incarnation of Cerberus. The reason most people have seen so little of her High School friends is mostly due to the fact she ate them after getting drunk at a party. But that's cool, no judgement. Foreign Policy In December of 2011, Chelucid was asked to act as ambassador to the small town of Oakville, ON. She was lost in a blizzard and never found the town. Her one and only statement was "What kind of person could get around in this backwards ass place". Her answer came a few years later. Best Friend Choilsoi first met her best friend, Catyo, in the Scottish highlands. Together they fought a bloody war for independence, earning Chillsea the nicknames "Chelanski the Blood Tyrant" and "Chel The Eviscerator". After the War, Chelsea and Catyo both spent a bit of time in the blue man crew. Catyo, however, was uncommitted, and decided to join Nathan in investigating the Mennonite Mob. Fortunately, Catyo has 6 appendages at times and was able to keep in touch with Chel-swimminginthesea despite their distance. Businesses Chelsay's first business was a local movie theatre called "Chelseaplex: Sorry we Couldn't be More Creative with the Name". Here she screened her favourite movies, including "Couple's Therapy" and "A Fear of Visitors" every day for excited audiences. The Box office is famous for the iconic "Chelsea Head" that has been poorly photoshopped near the counter. Guy who sends Chseael GIFS and takes jokes too far Sup